


Always Cold

by SavetheSpaceWhales (awishman)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales
Summary: Rey is always cold. Ben is always warm. :)





	Always Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Bex_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo) for the beta read.

Rey wakes up cold. She stretches out her arms and finds Ben’s side of the bed is empty, which explains why she is chilly. She glances at her phone and noting the time, she knows he is doing his morning workout. Suppressing a shiver, she gets up and shuffles to the bathroom. Soon her skin is turning red from the heat of the shower warming her skin. 

 

She delays getting out until she will definitely need to rush to not be late for work and the water starts to cool.  _ Ben won’t mind, he runs hot anyway.  _ She heads out the door for work before she can hear any complaints. 

 

It’s not until she is shaking from the cold in her car that she realizes she forgot her coat.  _ Goddamn.  _ She cranks the heat and grudgingly gets out to scrape the windshield, her breath crystalizing in the the air as it leaves her mouth in angry puffs.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Rey’s hands  _ hurt  _ from the cold. On her break she wraps them around her coffee, desperately trying to leech the warmth from her cup. She pulls out her phone and sees a text from Ben.

 

_ Trying to tell me something with a cold shower, Rey?  _

 

Rey smiles and flexes her fingers to try and warm them up before responding.

 

_ I was cold. Sorry not sorry. _

 

_ You’re ALWAYS cold. ;) I will warm you up later. _

 

Rey’s hards are still aching from cold, but she definitely feels warmer inside.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that night after dinner, Rey skypes with Finn for two hours -Rey huddled under a blanket the entire time.  Rey emerges from her blanket cocoon to get ready for bed. Despite flannel pajamas and two pairs of socks she is eager to be enveloped in blankets.

 

Rey crawls into bed and pulls the comforter up over her shoulders. Ben is sitting up on his side of the bed, legs stretched and book in his hands. Slowly she curls her legs up and slides her ice-cold toes towards his warmth, curling them into his knee. 

 

“Jesus, Rey! Your feet are freezing.” But when he doesn’t even look up from the text, Rey burrows her toes in more. 

 

“Hmmm,” she sighs. “And  _ you’re  _ so warm.” She wiggles her toes and waggles her eyebrows. 

 

“You need to be warmed up?” Ben smirks at her before he places a bookmark and sets his book on the nightstand while he flicks the lamp off.

 

The room is dark except for the ambient city lights that seep through their curtains. He turns towards Rey,laying down and pulling the covers up. He reaches down and chafes her feet with his hands. “How did you not get frostbite before sleeping with me?”

 

Rey smiles cheekily and hums in response. She scoots over, snuggling into Ben’s side. He  _ is  _ warm. She lays on her back, basking in the heat rolling off him. Ben puts one arm around her middle, putting the other underneath her head, he rolls to his side and pulls in her closer. His hand rubs smooth circular motions going from her belly, down over a thigh, back up the other thigh, and to her belly again. His hands are so huge and the motions are soothing, Rey sighs and closes her eyes.

 

Ben’s hands continue their pattern, but the circles are ever-so-slowly getting smaller and smaller. After a few minutes, Rey’s eyes are still closed, but she isn’t anywhere close to sleep. She is breathing heavily, and her thighs have tightened together as Ben’s hand moves from just above her pubic hair, circling around her vulva. She wants his hand between her legs so badly, but doesn’t want to say anything to break the spell woven by his hands and the perfect silence of the moment.

 

His hand is combing through her coarse curls when he reaches down and pulls her legs apart at the knee, hooking his leg on top of hers. His weight holds her in place and feels grounding, secure.

 

She opens her eyes and loses herself in his. He has a little smile on his face as he bends and kisses her nose. 

 

He slips his hand back inside her pants, back between her legs, fingers feeling how wet she is. Ben gathers her arousal and continues his circular pattern, but focusing on her cunt. His fingers smear the wetness over the hood of her clit, _just_ shy of where she needs more pressure. They slowly migrate down her inner lips and gather more moisture at her entrance before moving back up to just _not quite_ her clit again. 

 

Rey remains quiet, but her hips buck up chasing his touch as he continues to be so,  _ so  _ close yet so agonizingly far from where she needs him to be. Ben presses his leg farther into hers and starts mouthing at her neck.  

 

Rey’s world has gotten very small. She can’t think past how good this feels. The throbbing of her clit is the center of her existence, and Rey bites her lip to keep herself from whimpering. 

 

Ben’s hand stops moving as pulls it away. He smiles at the little keening sound Rey lets out in spite of herself. His hand tugs her shirt up and he scoots himself down and starts licking and sucking her nipple.

 

It feels good, so warm and wet, but it’s not what she needs. But then Ben’s hand is back, and he has two fingers inside her. He moves his fingers in and out and Rey instantly feels on the brink of an orgasm.

 

His leg can’t restrain her any longer as her hips rise up and she rides his hand. She can  _ hear  _  how wet she is as he keeps tonguing her breasts and fucking her with his fingers. 

 

The heat pools in her belly and she looks at Ben. He sees her nod and pulls his head away from her chest, moving back up to whisper in her ear.

 

“You’ve been so quiet, Rey. So good. Do you like it when I tease you like this? When I show you  _ I _ know you what need?”

 

Rey can only gasp “Yes!” as she grinds herself down harder on his hand.

 

“You’re so tight, baby. Squeezing me so tight, like you’ll never let me go. Go ahead, Rey. Go ahead and come on my hand. I want to feel you come.”

 

His thumb finds her clit and presses hard. “Be a good girl and come for me,” he commands as pleasure echoes throughout her entire body. As she comes down, Ben pulls his hands from her and goes back to his ministrations from earlier. His hand rubs her belly and Rey doesn’t mind the wetness that’s still on his fingers. 

 

They both roll on their sides and Ben pulls her body flush with his. 

 

“All warmed up?” He asks.

 

Rey can hear the smile in his voice. She is smiling too, and hopes he can hear it in hers. “All warmed up,” she answers before dropping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmyWishman)


End file.
